kotfandomcom-20200223-history
Thulgrave
"He is the dark within the light. He is the light within the dark. To question him is to question balance." - Ronith Knucklehead Thulgrave Zedril is the keeper of balance and existence. He is sometimes called "The True Guardian" and "Shady", but he is most known as "The Dark Eye". Biology Thulgrave Zedril is one of those creatures you'd consider evil or mad. He is very similar to a voidwalker by the naked eye, but in fact he is way different. He is not a demon of any normal kind as he isn't formed through people who have sinned. He was 'created '''by Morphos Zedril in hunt after a companion in his level of intellect and understanding.﻿ After much experimenting and attempts he finally made success. A small slick of black residue had taken form to nothing but a small blob. He studied the blob and tested ways to make it grow. Days passed until Morphos fed the blob with a soul, which made the black spot of shadow grow dramatically. The substance slowly fel apart however, which he solved by taking an idea from Voidwalkers and Elementals. He made two bracers of binding to keep the black substance into a somewhat humanoid form. He continued with the feeding of souls as the creature slowly became what he is today. It was mindless and uncontrollable at the moment however, which Morphos acted quickly by splitting his own soul into the creature, splitting his personality and comprehension. The creature was named Thulgrave Zedril, the last child to bear the name Zedril. His early years with Morphos included loads of time traveling. His master was deeply respected by the Bronze Dragonflight which he took advantage of - Thulgrave rose quickly in the ranks of famous people in Azeroth. Being able to go back and forth in time, Nozdormu - the leader of the bronze dragons - could see terrible things happen to Azeroth, including Morphos. He tasked Thulgrave with the mission to watch his master and report back before something happened. Thulgrave hesitated on this but accepted, still doubtful that his master would've become anything of a threat. The travels of time was over and Thulgrave started to study the ways of magic, enchanting and runes. He intensely learned it under a short period of time and quickly surpassed his master in both knowledge and power. He began to ask more freedom from Morphos to live his own life, but he refused to let his creation loose. Morphos attempted to draw back his splitted soul from Thulgrave to find a better soul, but the creature of shadow had grown too strong and unleashed his powers against his master and forced him to surrender. ''Story will be continued... Appearance He may look like a normal demonic Voidwalker, which many thinks he is. He would never want to change his form, even when people seem to frown at the sight of a creature of pure shadow. He is certainly nothing spectacular to witness, more of a master of mind and wisdom. His shadowy substance that makes up his body is thick but flexible, almost like thick sand. He is equipped with two bracers of binding which keeps Thulgrave from dissolving into an incorporeal form. The bracers are enhanced and modified by Thulgrave to endure longer and have greater powers within. The bracers are covered in glowing runes and markings. On his bracers he attach trophés, trinkets and jewelry that reminds him of his life and what people he met. The things he have attached are the following: *Necklace of an Ashim in the shape of a wolf. *A frostblade necklace. *A black rose. *On his left bracer he has carved out "Shady". *A necklace with a small red crystal. *A rune that sais: "Five Lights" Category:Characters